1st day at Forks High
by Alice Cullen Is My Hero
Summary: this is a story about bellas life when she first moves to Forks, Washington.then she meets edward. but...HAHAHA if you want to find out, you have to read my story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys! Well this is my very first fan fic! Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: nope I don't own it. sobs uncontrollably on invisible shoulder

_2 days ago…_ Alice's pov (vision in bellas pov)

"Mom I _want_ to go to forks!"

"But honey you hate it there."

"No I don't." Shes right I do but I want to get away from her and phil. Its disgusting how their always making out and stuff. Sometimes I think I'm gonna barf.

She was saying something im not sure what though. Manly because I was tuning it all out, but oh well, we've had this conversation thousands of times and each time I just tune her out. In the end I always win because my mom just wants me to be _happy._ Yea like that's ever gonna happen.

_END VISION_

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"Yes" came a voice from right behind me.

"Yeesh Carlisle coulnd ya _not_ sneak up behind me?" I asked.

"oh sorry. So what did you want?"

"I just had a vision about a new girl coming to forks. _And_," I sang "she looks like shes in my grade."

"hmm. I wonder why she would come here though?"

He was doing it again, talking out loud but more to himself. "I don't know why she wants to because her mom said, and I quote "but honey you hate it there" unquote. So I don't know why she would be coming."

"who would be coming?" Edward, my brother, asked.

" Oh no one of too great importance." I answered.

A/N: so how'd ya like it? Review... review... review... please:-p. oh yeah, the rest of the story _should _be in bellas pov


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 here ya go!

Disclaimer: don't sue manly b/c I have _no _money and I don't own twilight new moon or eclipse

_2 days later_

_Bellas pov_

Ah here I am Forks, Washington. Now where is my dad? Oh there he is!

"Hey dad!"

"Hiya Bells." He replied. "So you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah." As ready as ill ever be. I add mentally.

"Ok let's go." He said cheerily.

_The next day_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!! Oh that sound is sooo annoying. I thought. "Grrr"

I got up slowly, then got my outfit for school ready and got my shower. When I was done, I went downstairs and got my breakfast. Charlie was already gone so I didn't have to worry about questions. At least not until I got to school that is. But I'll worry about that when I get there. So onto more pressing matters, how am I going to get to school? Hmm, let's see here. It's raining so walking's out, I don't think dad left me a car or anything but I might as well go look just in case. Yup, there's a truck in the drive way. Well I guess I figured that one out. Well guess I better get going.

When I got in the truck I about screamed. The engine was so loud!

When I got to school people just kept looking at me like I had something on my face. It was kind of annoying. That's when I saw them. There were five of them and they were all so amazingly beautiful! And they were all looking at me like they were about to kill me. I shook it off I was probably just imagining things but I don't know.

_Later that day in English class_

English class went by in a haze and before I knew it, class was over and someone was right beside me. _Yippee_ It's one of the kids who was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I looked up and it was a guy. He had bronze hair and was drop dead gorgeous. He looked like an angel. In the literal sense too. He stood over me and was just staring at me with a very frustrated look on his face.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Huh, oh, uh, no. well actually yes, I was wondering what your name was." He asked.

"Oh my names Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said. "And your name is…?"

"Um Edward."

"Hi Edward"

"Hi."

"So did you want anything else?"

"Yea. I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my family." He asked shyly.

"Sure. Why not."I replied.

"Cool. See you later."

"Yea, bye."

"Bye"

_At lunch_

I was a little nervous as I made my way into the lunch room beside Edward and I felt every eye on me again. I felt Edward stiffen a little beside me and I looked up as soon as I looked up he looked down at me. I blushed heavily and averted my gaze from his. "So what are you going to get for lunch?" I asked him.

"Oh I don't know, probably what you're getting."

"Oh ok." I said lamely.

After we got our trays we made our way towards the table that his family was sitting at. When we got there, I was being stared at again. Ok what was going on? This was really starting to annoy me.

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie." Said Edward.

"hi." They said in unison, well, all except Rosalie. She just glared at me.

"Sheesh, what's Rosalie's problem?" I whispered to Edward.

"Oh nothing. She's always like that" he whispered back.

Oh. Well if that's the case then I wont take it too personally then. I thought.

"so, bella, do you want to come over tonight?" he asked.

"sure. What time do you want me to come?"

"how about right after school?"

"cool okay. See you later."

"okay. Bye."

"bye."

a/n: mwa hahahaha!!!! A cliffie!


	3. an

a/n: aw thanks guys! Even those of you who thought my story was messed up. So thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/n: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SO STOP BUGGIN ME!!!!

So after school I went to Edward's house and was greeted at the door by none other than Rosalie. How flippin' peachy. Ok. Be nice you don't know what she wants. I just kept repeating that in my head over and over again until she was gone. I walked inside and there was Emmett. Hmm. This is odd. Oh well.

"Hi Emmett." I said, then walked past him and saw jasper, then Alice, and to others who weren't at school today, but I guess they did look to old for high school. Then there was Edward. He was looking the exact same as he did at school, but his hair was wet so he must have taken a shower when he got home.

"Hi everyone" I said timidly, not looking at anyone but Edward.

"Hi Bella." They said back.

"Bella my name is Carlisle and I'm Edward's father, and this is my wife Esme. We'd like to talk to you about something and we'd appreciate it if you were open-minded about it." Carlisle said.

"What would you like to talk to me about?'

"Now Bella please don't get upset, but we're vampires."

"Ha vampires that's funny. Now what would you _really_ like to talk to me about?"

"We're being serious Bella" Edward said.

"Yeah ok and I'm the queen of Scotland."

"Bella. Listen to me. Please." Edward said every syllable very slowly so that made me stop laughing and look at him. Hi eyes. They were pitch black.

"Ok. So you aren't joking?" I asked a little scared now.

"No Bella we aren't."

That's when I blacked out. The last thing I remember is Edward's voice in my ear saying that everything will be ok.

A/N sorry this is so short but the next chap. will be Edwards pov.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hahahaha the next chapter. Well here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight new moon or eclipse. I do not own twilight new moon or eclipse. I do not own twilight new moon or eclipse. I do not own twilight… ah you know the rest.

Edward's pov.

When I got home I went hunting so when Bella get here I wouldn't suck _all_ her blood out when I bit her. When I was done with that I took a shower. I heard a heart beating downstairs and raced down as fast as I could, which by the way was purty darn fast seeing as I am a vampire and the fastest in the family. But anyways, I made it downstairs as soon as she stopped looking at my mom and dad and was looking directly at me.

"Hi everyone. "She said. Her voice was like the softest keys on a piano. Oh how I loved her. I haven't even known her for 2 days but it feels like I've known her for all eternity.

'hi Bella." They said back.

Carlisle started talking then but I didn't hear any of it. Then all of a sudden Bella started to laugh so I tried to read bella's mind but I couldn't. So I tried Carlisle's and I found out what she thought was so funny.

"We're being serious Bella." I said.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Scotland." She said then started laughing again.

"Bella. Listen to me. Please." I said every syllable very slowly hoping that it would get her to stop laughing and listen. It worked, but now she looked down right petrified.

"Ok. So you weren't joking?" she asked. Scared out of her wits apparently.

"No Bella we're aren't."

Then all of a sudden jasper was on her. He bit her. Then she just collapsed I ran to her and caught her before she could hit the floor and was whispering in her ear that everything will be all right. Alice took her from me and then i rounded on jasper. I was gonna kill him. Well not really because then Alice would kill me so I was gonna make him pay.

"JASPER YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!!! CO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE DONE TO ME?!!! WELL APPARENTLY NOT SEEING AS HOW YOU ATTACKED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Then an almighty roar erupted out of my throat. I grabbed Bella and ran up to my room, were I laid her on my black leather couch. Then I sat beside her and started dry sobbing.

a/n: next chappie's in bellas pov. And so you don't get confused, its after the transformation thing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: so. I'm sorry the last chap. was so short, I don't realize how short they are until after I post them so I'll try and make them a little longer. K? K.

Disclaimer: this is the last one I'm gonna make b/c its really annoying having to do this on every chapter so for the last time, well at least for this story, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYERS BOOKS!!! Got it? Ok. Good. Now onto the story.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up and strangely I could see everything perfectly. The little dust things that are flying through the air, yea you know what they are, were perfectly clear and then I realized I wasn't alone. Edward was right beside me crying. Only there weren't any tears. I coughed to show him I was awake. It worked. He looked up and then gave me a _very_ passionate kiss. I wondered why though? Oh well. If ya can't beat 'em join 'em. So I kissed him back. He was the first person I have ever kissed. And if this was the way they were starting then I can't wait for the rest.

When we broke the kiss I asked "Edward what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way. You were supposed to understand everything. Jasper new this and yet…" he let his sentence trail, but I was still completely confused.

"Edward what did Jasper do that he wasn't supposed to do?"

"He bit you Bella. You're a vampire now."

"Oh my gosh. You really weren't joking then."

"No Bella."

"What am I going to do about Charlie? And Renée? And I just can't disappear. Charlie will go nuts. And what am I going to eat or drink or whatever it is that you guys do. Ow. And my throat feels like it's on fire. It feels a lot like when I collapsed. Oh man. I can't do this!!!"I was rambling and I knew it but I don't care. My life just ended and now I have nothing left.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. It will be okay. As for Charlie and Renée well you've been out for three days and Charlie has half of forks out looking for you and your moms here too. We decided to stage your death. We're going to take you and make it look like you were out hunting and got mauled by a bear and then got drug off. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I are going to act like we just came back from a camping trip, ask people what's wrong, then we're going to come get you, take you out to a secluded spot, find an animal, kill it, spread its blood around and then Alice will scream and start sobbing hysterically sobbing and screaming. Then people will come running and think you were just out walking and got mauled and drug off by said bear from earlier. Ok? Now about the fire in your throat. You don't want that to get too bad because that's how you know when you're thirsty. Now let's go get you something to eat!" he said this last part in mock happiness.

I sighed, exasperated already. My first hunt was ok. It was just Edward and me. I got four deer and 2 bears and yet, I wasn't satiated.

"That's ok." Edward said when I told him. "You just haven't found your favorite yet that's all."

"Oh. So what do you think my favorite is?"

"Well compared to your hunting style, I'd say cheetah. You're extremely fast and agile so I'd say cheetah is correct."

"Cool. I've always liked cheetahs." I confided. "So um. Where am I going to stay?"

"That's an extremely stupid question."

Judging by the way he backtracked my expression must not have been too good.

"I don't mean that like I'm saying _you're_ stupid. I mean it was a stupid question because you're going to be staying with us. I mean we wouldn't just abandon you. You're a new vampire and completely untrained, so it'd be stupid to just leave you. And I love you."

"Did, did you just say you love me?"

"Yes" he said it like he was ashamed.

"I love you too Edward. I've known ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. It's like I've known you all along, just not the whole vampire thing."

"Me too." Then he drew me in for another kiss.

a/n: sorry for the fluff at the end guys but you know how it goes, gotta have some at some point in your life. Ok so I don't actually know if that's true or not but oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n well another chapter come and coming. Man im having writers block. Some help plz. I just need some ideas for my story. So plz help me!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: ok so next chapter.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!

"Oh man. That was weird dream."

"What was one weird dream?" someone asked beside me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO _ARE _ YOU?" I screamed.

"Me? Well, I'm none other than jay."

"Well _jay_ I would very deeply appreciate it if you would please leave. Oh and I'm not trying to change subjects here, but did you know that you look a lot like the Cullen's?" I asked.

"The Cullen's. Oh crap. I've heard about them. They're the biggest coven ever, well besides the Volturi that is." He just kept rambling on like that so I decided to interrupt.

I cleared my throat because he seemed to forget I was there.

"What!" he snapped.

"Nothing. It just felt like you forgot I was here that's all."

"How could I? Your blood smells so good and your heart beat, it's driving me insane! I don't know how the Cullen's can stand being around you without sucking you dry."

"Wait. So the Cullen's _are_ vampires?

"Yes, but they're the _stupid_ kind. The kind that drinks from animals the _normal_ vampires drink from humans. I'm not like them. I'm not_stupid_. It's been killing me just being in the same room as you, let alone within 1 mile. Hm. Not long until I get to kill you _and_ the Cullen's. Little Alice surely should have seen this by now. Man this is killing me. My eyes have got to be pitch black by now. You want to know how you can tell when a vampire is thirsty? Look at their eyes. If they are black, well it's obvious their thirsty, but if they are topaz like your dear Edward or red like mine will be when I'm done with you, then they aren't thirsty. Hmm. Edward should be here any minute so might as well get down to business. And with that he bit me. At first I didn't feel anything but after a couple of seconds, I was starting to get really weak and I was about to collapse when Edward came and ripped Jay off me. I had just enough energy left in me to scream, then I was enclosed in darkness.

I couldn't see anything. I could only hear and that was a challenge within itself.

"Edward!"Someone yelled. It sounded like Carlisle but I was too far gone to tell. "You can still stop it. It's not too late."

I had gathered a little energy, but it really wasn't that much, so when I screamed it was slurred. "Edward!myneck!stopthefire!please!"I felt like I was on fire! Only instead of consuming my body rapidly, it was going very slowly.

"Edward" I moaned about to let the darkness and fire take me.

"Edward, you're running out of time." Carlisle said.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

Then for the second time that day, I felt something cold on my neck and my blood leaving my body. I was becoming unconsiusness fast.


	9. Chapter 9

_Edward__s __pov._

We were all in the living room watching Emmett and Jaspers wrestling match.

"It's going to storm tonight," Alice said happily, "sooooo that means…"

"BASEBALL!!!!" Emmett yelled. Cutting Alice off and not breaking the match.

"Yes Emmett. Baseball." She got quite and got a faraway look on her face. I quickly read her mind.

It was Bella and she wasn't alone. There was another vampire in the room with her. He had black eyes which meant that he was thirsty. I didn't stop to watch the rest of the vision because who knew how long we had.

When I got there, I didn't know if her dad was gone or dead because there was only one heart beat in the house, but it was quickly accelerating.

I raced into the house, and into her room. He had just bitten her and was drinking heavily. I rammed into him, causing him to make her fall. My family got there about a minute later and was helping me destroy the other vampire. Carlisle was helping Bella.

"Edward! You can still stop it! It's not too late!" Carlisle yelled at me.

"Edward!myneck!stopthefire!please!" her words were slurred. Making my mind up, I was just about to suck the venom out, but then I heard, "Edward." She moaned.

"Edward, you're running out of time." Carlisle said.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I whispered in her ear, then began sucking the venom out.

She fell limp in my hold, and was unconscious within seconds.

"Okay I can't taste the venom anymore." I about lost it when I couldn't taste the venom. Her blood was so delicious. But I forced myself to stop.

"Ok. I'll go to the hospital and get some blood bags to replace the blood she lost. I'll be back soon." Carlisle said.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in for_ever_ but I was grounded from the computer b/c im failing Spanish at the moment. So yeah g2g so I can continue w/ the story!!

luv u all

Mag!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: srry the lst 1 ws shrt. But ill tri 2 mke up fr it n ths ch. (th reson im writng lyk ths is b/c i rd a fn fc. And it ws call im conversations nd Alice gt a bk calld netspeak nd she strts 2 use it w/ Emmett nd hes frking out at blla nd its rlly funny!!!)

_Carlisle's__ p.o.v._

After I made sure Bella was ok, I left to go to the hospital. When I got there I went to the blood donation room and got the blood I needed, and then I got an i.v. needle and a stand to hang it to then left. I got back to the house only to find it empty. I went back outside and followed bella's sent. It turns out that they were in a meadow. Edward was leaning over her apologizing over and over again for the incident that happened at her house. I don't know why he keeps saying that. It's not his fault. Oops I think he heard me. Edward looked up then and a small smile played across his face. I smiled back and walked over to them. I got everything set up and was about to put the needle into Bella's arm when she moaned.

"No needles." She said very low, almost too low for a vampire to hear. I laughed. Even though she was almost dead, she could still express her thoughts on needles.

"Bella. You need to have the needle. You want to get better right?" Edward murmured.

"mmmhmm." She groaned, "Okay."

"Good. Then Carlisle needs to do it."

He nodded his head as an ok to stick the needle. She flinched but didn't say anything. She fell asleep after that and we left her and Edward alone.

_Edwards pov_

After they were gone, I carefully picked her and the i.v. stand up and took her to her house. Her dad was still gone and I found a note on the kitchen counter that said,

_Bella,_

_Gone fishing with a couple of officers from work. Be back in four days._

_Love you,_

_Charlie._

_ 3 Days Later_

I woke up three days later and was told that a vampire named Jay had attacked me three days before, and Edward and his family of vampires had saved me. It was a little overwhelming knowing that the boy you had a huge crush on was vampire but oh well. He saved my life and I was grateful for it. He also told me that my dad was coming home tomorrow after his 4 day long fishing trip. Yippee. My dad gets to see me like I was just attacked. (No pun intended!) (Okay maybe a little bit of pun intended.) (ya know what fine pun intended! Happy?!) Alice suggested that I stay the night at their house until I'm better. I just started eating too. It's manly ice cream and mashed potatoes though, but I don't care, I love those two foods.

"Bella. Bella. Bella!!!!!!! Are you even listening to me?" Edward asked.

"hmm. No don't think so."I said. Since I was out I apparently gathered a sense of humor. It's quite funny really because it makes Edward really mad. He apparently needs to be unconscious for three days too, that way we can be sarcastic together. Wouldn't that be fun?

"You know I don't like it when you do that. So please stop." He said.

"If you have a problem with it then maybe you should be unconscious for three days. Buddy." I replied. Man this was fun.

"Bella!" he whined.

"what?!"

"you're starting to get really annoying."

"yea well I think I'm entitled to a little annoyance seeing as how I _was_ attacked by a vicious vampire. So mnaa. (yea that was Bella sticking her tongue out at him.)"

"Sheesh what's her problem?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"I have no problem. It's you who has the problem." I said really annoyed.

"okay time for you to go back to sleep Bella." Edward said.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Bella its for your own good."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed again.

"Carlisle." edward said.

"you rang." Carlisle said three seconds later.

"yes. Bella hear is getting on all of our neves but she wont let me give her the medicine." He explaned.

"okay Bella. You need to take your medicine. Then when you wake up, youll feel much better."

As he came closer to me I started screaming as loud as I could, which by the way is very loud.

Carlisle dropped the sirnge and clamped his hands over his ears, as did everyone else. If I wasn't about to be stabbed by a needle I would have been laughing my head off, but I was about to be stabbed by a needle so I didn't laugh.

"Get Away From Me NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n- 9th chappie! YAY!!!!!!! WHISTLE WHISTLE!!!!!!

_Get Away From Me NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed._

"Bella, shut up!!!!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Not until you get that needle out of here!"

"Fine Bella. Carlisle, would you please exit the room?" Edward asked him.

"Why yes Edward, I will." And with that he was gone, but only to my eyes, because a couple seconds later, I felt something go into my arm and like 20 seconds later, I was out.

I don't know when I finally woke up, but when I did it was nighttime, and there was someone in my room, lying next to me. I started screaming. Then I felt something cold clamp over my mouth, which only made me scream louder. Then there was like five other people in my room. I started to wonder where I was, so I started to look around. I was starting to calm down, but once I looked around and didn't know where I was, I started to freak out again. It took me like ten minutes for me to finally calm down enough to start asking questions because as soon as whoever the hand belonged to had released their grip over my mouth six minutes ago.

"Where am I?" was my first question.

"You're at the Cullen's house. You do know who the Cullen's are, don't you?" someone asked me.

I shook my head no.

"I was afraid this would happen." the voice said again.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked timidly.

"Bella. You go to school with Edward, and Alice. They are in your grade. Emmett and Rosalie are going to graduate this year. My name is Carlisle and my wife's name is Esme." He pointed everyone out to me, and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"So that still doesn't answer my second question. How do you know my name?"

"I was going to answer you." The guy named Edward answered me.

"Okay, so answer me." I said.

"I know you because you were attacked by a vampire. We as in my family and I are vampires also. We saved you, but you lost a lot of blood so you were unconscious. When you woke up, you were really annoying so we made you go back to sleep. Then this time when you woke up, you lost your memory." Edward said.

"Okay. And was I like dating you?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh. Because I would really like to." I said, "Then, maybe when I feel better, you can change me into a vampire also."

"Maybe." Was his answer.

"Maybe to what? The first or second question. Because if you remember correctly, I asked you 2 questions."

"Maybe to the second question and definitely to the first question." he answered.

"Yay!"

"You need to go back to sleep and rest up." Carlisle said.

"But I'm afraid to go back to sleep because what if when I wake up I won't remember anything again." I confessed.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Night."

"Night."


	13. Chapter 13 & 14

Lots o luv to all my viewers!!!!!! Or is it readers? I don't know but oh well! On to the story!!!!!!!!

Mag (my initials)

When I woke up the next day, I remembered everything. I remembered Edward and Alice and Carlisle and even Jay. The only thing from yesterday I remembered was the fact that Edward said he wanted to go out with me. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad, joyful or depressed. I was lost with no one to hold me. I needed someone with me. I needed Edward, and I didn't even know what day it is, or if it's daylight or nighttime.

"Edward." I said. In the next second he was by my side. "I remember everything. I know who Jay is, and who my dad is and who you are. I remember yesterday and that you said you wanted to go out with me! I remember _everything_" by the end of my speech my voice was shrill and I was crying uncontrollably.

"Bella that's wonderful! You remember everything that happened in your life. We were so afraid that when you woke up you wouldn't remember us again…" he said, but I cut him off.

"What do you mean _again?_" I asked.

"You don't remember that do you? When you woke up, Bella, you didn't know anything." He answered solemnly.

"Oh" was my genius response to that. "So I didn't know who you were?"

"No"

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For saving me and wanting to go out with me and for everything." I said in a rush. I had started to calm down but I was still crying.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked me softly, lovingly.

"I-I-I don't –hiccup- know." I answered. Great now I'm hiccupping.

"I'm hungry." I said suddenly. "Do you have any Spaghetti O's?" I asked. Glad I got over that nervy spaz attack.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. But I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind running down to the store to get some. Hold on a second. Ok?" with that, he left. I heard hurried whispers down stairs but couldn't understand them. A few seconds later Edward was back and told me that Emmett will be back soon.

"good." I hiccupped again.

Ten minutes later, I was eating Spaghetti O's.

"Edward." I said through spoon fulls. "Do you think I'll ever get better? I mean like my blood won't be so enticing?"

"I don't know. But I doubt it. You can't change the way your blood smells." He explained.

I yawned then, and I had a mouthful of Spaghetti O's. Then I blushed like crazy which made Edward laugh like a hyena.

"Do you have a problem with me blushing?" I asked, skeptical.

"No. it's just the chain of effects that _made_ you blush. It was quite comical." He explained.

"Oh. That makes me feel _loads _better." I said.

"It should because you are soo adorable when you blush. Even if you do have a mouthful of Spaghetti O's." I don't think he meant to say that out loud because his eyes got all shifty like he was just convicted of a crime, but he laughed anyways.

**YAY!!**

**Ch. 11**

A few days later, I was up and moving not to mention kissing Edward. Olala.

I do believe that Edward and I have a special connection with each other because the first time that I kissed him I felt like there were fireworks going off inside me. Stupid, I know but I don't care.

"Edward, do you think that the day before I turn eighteen, you could cha…" I started to say but I got cut off. Very rudely I might add.

"No." He said, almost bellowing it. I've never been afraid of him until then, when his eyes got so dark that I couldn't see anything in them I was terrified. He must have sensed it because two seconds later he was comforting me and telling me things like I love you and I won't ever do it again.

"Whoa hold up there buckaroo. You love me? _You__ love __me_?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No. but we've only know each other for like two weeks." I answered. "You're entitled to whatever feelings you have."

"Bella. I know we've only known each other for about two weeks, but I want you to know that the second I ever lay eyes on you, I was in love with you. With your hair and your eyes, and blush and everything. Whenever we kiss, I feel something wake up inside me. I need you to understand that." He said, starting to sound desperate.

"I do!" I yelled, and then said more softly, "I do. I feel like that too. Your eyes, hair, smile, the list goes on and on, but I don't know. It just feels right. Like we _do _belong together for forever. That is why I want you to change me. So that we _can _be together forever. I paused then said, "Edward. I love you too."

"You know what. Since you have told me all that, I've made up my mind and I _am_ going to change you."

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed, which, in effect made Edward clap his hands over his ears. Then I laughed.


	14. IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS!

A/N:

I Need To Know If I Should Continue This Story Or Not.

I Need You Guys To Review And Tell Me Whether Or Not. So R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W!


	15. THIS GOES WITH THE LAST AN

THIS GOES WITH THE LAST ONE. IF I DO STOP THIS ONE THEN I WILL DELETE IT AND START A NEW ONE. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE


End file.
